


All Better Now

by aldiara



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: Let's not forget: "It took me five, ten, fifteen years to agree."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Knead" prompt on [Drabble Day 2016](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/). Just a quick cracky movie-canon fix, because I hated the way they spun the ending.

The meadow was buttery yellow with flowers. The kitten in her lap mewled in distress, clawing her reflexively. Katniss leaned over it.

“Did you have a nightmare? I have nightmares, too. Sometimes I dream they’re still telecasting me, somehow… put me in a pretty floral dress, dump a baby in my arms, pretend I’m all better now. I'll tell you how I survive it. I make a list in my head... of all the things I’ve seen. The hard things. The real things. The things that remind me that we are still fighting.”

Relaxing its claws, the kitten started kneading.


End file.
